


The Best Anniversary Present

by DarthTella



Series: This New Life [18]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Jackie Tyler being Jackie Tyler, Pregnancy, Tumblr Prompt, tentoo/rose - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 19:51:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15736230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthTella/pseuds/DarthTella
Summary: It's the Doctor and Rose's first wedding anniversary, and they receive the best present they could've asked for.





	The Best Anniversary Present

**Author's Note:**

> As of Aug 19, 2018, this fic marks a bit of a time skip in my "This New Life" series as Tentoo and Rose are now married in this fic. Since I'm writing these out of order, I have to go back and write the proposal and wedding. I do wonder what future me comes up with...
> 
> And if you're reading this in the future, I hope you enjoyed those other fics! XD
> 
> Written for an anonymous Tumblr prompt.

The Doctor paced around his lab, the butterflies in his stomach feeling like they were performing a stunt show worthy of the Presidential Air Force.  The fledgling TARDIS sent out waves of calm his way and he smiled. Today wasn’t such a big deal was it?

It was only his and Rose’s first wedding anniversary.

He had never understood why humans placed so much importance on seemingly mundane things, especially birthdays and anniversaries.  Weren’t they just reminders of how many days left people had before they were gone and just a speck in history?

But now that he had the lifespan of a normal human, these tiny things became huge.  Marking out the dates were a thing to be celebrated! He wished the TARDIS was fully grown so he could take Rose out to the stars to celebrate.  Instead he had to make due with reservations at her favourite restaurant followed by a weekend getaway in Hull.

The pure definition of the word ‘ _ domestic _ ’.

Still, he didn’t mind.  He was actually growing quite fond of this day-to-day living - not that he would ever admit that to anyone.  It was the quiet life he had always dreamed of having ever since the Time War.

He just hoped Rose was up for the little trip they had planned.  He heard her getting sick in the loo that morning, and she had been complaining about her lower back being sore for the last week or so along with the odd headache.  Still, she seemed fine after that small bout of nausea this morning, and she had been powering through her back pain - thanks to no small part of the back rubs he had been providing for her.

Picking up on his worry the TARDIS coral chirruped at him.  He smiled.

“Yeah, I’m sure she’ll be fine.  She’s Rose Tyler!” The Doctor said aloud, giving the coral a loving pat.  The TARDIS hummed for a moment, like a cat purring while being petted. But then it gave out a sad sounding coo.

“Whaddya mean I’m gonna be ignoring you?  I’ll be back after a few days. You’ll be fine.”  Now his anxiousness was growing again. The TARDIS had never spoken to him like this.

His mobile rang, startling him half to death.  Leave it to Rose to set his ringtone to the Benny Hill theme on full volume as a joke.  After some fumbling he managed to get it out of his back pocket and stared at his screen for a moment.  Why would Jackie be calling him? He stabbed at the screen to accept the call, and opened his mouth to make some sort of witty comment about why the head of UNIT’s food distribution would be calling him.  But Jackie was already screaming in his ear so loud he had to hold it a few inches away to preserve his hearing:

“Doctor, get your skinny arse down here  _ now _ !  Somethin’s wrong with Rose!”

He didn’t hear the glass screen of his phone crack as it suddenly slipped out of his nerveless fingers.  He didn’t even remember how he left his lab, got down several flights of stairs and into the canteen.

How did this the med scanner get in his hand?  Why was there suddenly a medical officer jabbering in his ear that that scanner was hers?  

When he saw Rose passed out in Jackie's arms his world narrowed even further.  He barely even heard Jackie babbling away at him about how Rose was fine one moment and then just keeled over over the sound of blood rushing through his ears in time to his heartbeat.

Jackie had Rose’s head cradled in her lap, and her eyes were just beginning to open.  The Doctor dropped to his knees and smiled at her letting out a sigh of relief as he ran the backs of his fingers over her cheeks.

“What happened?”  He asked.

“I dunno…” Rose sounded weak, and Jackie barked at someone to bring over some water.

The medical officer re-appeared at the Doctor’s shoulder and scooped up the discarded scanner and ran it over Rose’s body checking her vitals and reading them aloud.

“Heart rate 71 BPM.  Blood Pressure 138/90.  Blood oxygen levels 98%.  Body temp 37.2 C. Fetal heart rate 99 BPM…”

The Doctor snatched the scanner out of the officers hand again.  What did she just say? There’s no way he heard what he thought he did!

He ran the scan himself.  

“Oh, you’re kidding me.  No way!” He breathed as he examined the readout.

He ran the scanner over her again.  And then a third time. And now Jackie was ordering someone to get some water for him as well.

And... was the room supposed to be spinning like this?

“Doctor, what's wrong with me?”  Rose was trying to sit up, but Jackie was holding her too tight.  The Doctor shook his head to clear his mind a little as it was still short circuiting.  He handed the officer back her scanner (whom he didn’t realise until later was grinning from ear to ear in barely contained excitement), then shifted a very reluctant Jackie out of the way and bundled Rose into his arms.

“Absolutely nothing's wrong with you…” he started.

“Then why the bloomin’ ‘ell did she pass out for?” Jackie interrupted sounding like she was about to pass out herself.  The Doctor shot her a look that just screamed ‘shut up’ and she rolled her eyes. But thankfully she stayed quiet.

“Rose, love… you're pregnant.”  The Doctor tried to keep his voice down to break the news to only his wife.   But of course…

“OH MY GOD!  I'M GETTING A GRANDBABY!!!”  Jackie's voice echoed throughout the canteen.  The Doctor winced. Rose gasped. The medical officer was clapping, along with the dozen or so soldiers and other personnel that had been watching this whole affair from afar.  No doubt the news was going to spread throughout UNIT like wildfire.

Jackie smothered the still very shell-shocked Doctor and Rose in hugs and kisses until he managed to get himself and Rose back on their feet.  He walked over to the open pantry door, his hand firmly wrapped around Rose’s to pull her along. Rose, understanding his intent quietly excused them both and willingly followed her husband to the relative privacy of the pantry.  She closed the door behind them, and they stood in silence for a few moments.

“Well, this explains why the TARDIS thought I was going to be ignoring her.”  The Doctor sighed, rubbing the back of his neck anxiously.

“And why I’ve been feeling a bit off this past while.”  Rose added. They both just stared at each other for another few silent moments.  Then they both broke out into identical toothy grins and moved in unison to hug one another.

“Oh my god!  We’re gonna be parents!”  Rose squealed into his neck, unintentionally echoing her mother.  The Doctor laughed gleefully and pulled out of the hug just far enough to kiss her.  But they were both laughing too hard for it to become a proper snog as he intended it to be, so he settled for a playful kiss to her nose.

“I couldn’t have asked for a better anniversary present than this, Rose Tyler!”

“Me neither!”

The sound of a champagne cork popping loudly outside along with cheering startled them for a moment, then they just dissolved into laughter again.

“I think mum wants to celebrate.”  Rose got out between giggles. The Doctor shook his head.

“Leave it to Jackie…” he sighed going to open the pantry door again, then he stopped and grinned cheekily at her, “although… YAH!”  he jumped as the door suddenly swung open on it’s own accord. Jackie stood there with an entire tray of champagne flutes in her hand.

“C’mon, I know what you two are like when you’re locked in a cupboard long enough.  And this one ain’t soundproof,” The Doctor felt like his ears were on fire with that last comment of Jackie’s,  “so I know you two just want to celebrate!” Her face softened as she handed a glass to the Doctor who took it gratefully, and she was about to hand one to Rose too when she suddenly remembered.

“Oh no, you’re not drinking until my grandbaby’s ‘ere!”  She swirled around to the fridge and produced a bottle of apple juice.  Pouring some out into a champagne glass, Jackie handed that to her daughter instead.  She scanned the room, ensuring everyone had a beverage in their hand.

“A toast!”  Jackie announced, holding her own glass aloft.  “To my Rose and Doctor… I couldn’t be more happy for you.  I know you’re gonna be brilliant parents!”

There was the sound of glass breaking and a surprised ‘oof’ out of Jackie as the Doctor carelessly tossed his champagne flute over his shoulder and stepped up and pulled Jackie into a tight hug.  Rose quickly followed suit, only she placed her flute carefully down first.

“Happy anniversary, you two.”  Jackie sighed happily.


End file.
